1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a multi panel package for storing and displaying flat media such as phonographic record, audiovisual record, photograph, compact disk (“CD”), digital video disk (“DVD”), Blu-ray disk and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a flat packaging for media that may be erected into a cube for storage or display purposes.
2. Description of Related Art
The use of paperboard structures as containers is well-known. These structures are economical to produce, simple in form, and easy to assemble.
Paperboard packages or album covers have been designed for storing flat media for some time. They have often been square, and have been designed to protect the media from the elements and scratches during handling, shipment, display and storage. It is also desirable that the media package is compact to maximize packing efficiency for shipping and storage.
The surfaces of the package or album covers are often decorated with artwork, contain printed information, and often function as advertising for the artist(s) featured in the media. These album covers are sought by collectors both for their aesthetic and historical value.
Cube constructs provided by erected or folded paperboard are also well-known. These cube constructs have the advantage of simultaneously providing up to six display surfaces, but storage for flat media has only been available within the cube container, where it is not available for display.